Goldilocks and the thre bears: Naruto Style!
by Romez
Summary: Naruto and Hinata don't know each other, yet they have dreams about each other? Read about what happens when the men go out for a walk and let the porage... I mean ramen, cool down. NaruHina [Oneshot. AU


Speaking

_Thoughts_

Setting: Out in the woods, Konoha doesn't exist, nations, stuff. Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke are all 16.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata were all sitting and chatting away waiting for Tsunade to cook the food. "So Sasuke, we've been living in this house for who knows how long and we basically know everything about each other, why don't you want to sleep in the same bed as I do? It'll be much more comfortable… and pleasant" Sakura let out that last part in a bit of a hurry.

"Hn. It's because you end up touching or trying to get me naked." Sasuke said, ignoring the blush that crept up on her face.

Tsunade then came in with the boiling hot ramen and announced loudly "Dinner is ready!" Then she gave each person a bowl of ramen.

"Hey Tsunade, how come you don't allow me to sleep in the same bed as you do? Sakura is willing to let Sasuke sleep with her." Said the Jiraiya, and with that, he threw Sakura a mischievous look as if he knew what she was thinking, which he probably did.

"Because unlike Sakura, I don't have feelings for you and I don't want some pervert trying to feel me up when I'm sleeping!" said Tsunade a bit loudly thus making the pervert be taken back.

"Well, let's all eat." Said Hinata quietly, which was abnormal because ever since she had met these people, she felt like she could tell them everything and be open. They all seemed like family because of their closeness and at the same time, like enemies because of something they had uncommon.

Jiraiya who was sitting next to Hinata asked "So, you had a dream about a boy again didn't you?" Hinata just blushed and nodded. She had been having these strange dreams about a boy named Naruto falling asleep on top of her. Funny thing, she didn't even know who this Naruto was. She dreamed that he was a very hyper kid, smiled a lot, kind, handsome. How he would make her blush and treat her nicely and with respect. She fell in love with the dream boy. She didn't know why because she knew that he didn't exist and that nothing could ever happen. This depressed Hinata somewhat every morning, but she got over it as the day progressed.

_Looks like she's getting to be more mature, but where is she going to release all that love if there are no other boys around?_ Thought the caring pervert. He had been a sort of father figure to the kids here, but mainly to Hinata because of how opposite she was in relation to him.

Jiraiya decided to worry about later and said to everyone "All right! Let's eat!" he said. No one would eat without his say so. Therefore, they all simultaneously chopped of their chopsticks, took a bit of ramen and beef, and ate it. "HOOOOOOOT!" everyone simultaneously yelled, even Tsunade who had cooked the food.

"What are you trying to do? Burn us to death! This stuff is as hot as acid!" Said Sakura fuming, and not because of the food.

Sasuke smirked and said "You're an idiot Sakura, acid isn't hot. It can jus dissolve things making it look like it's hot when in reality, it's only 80 degrees Fahrenheit." Sakura just blushed of the embarrassment because of the ridiculous thing she had just said. "I'm sorry Sasuke; it was the only thing I could think of."

Jiraiya tried distracting Sasuke and said "All right everyone, let's all go for a walk so when we get back, we'll be hungry and the food will be a little bit cooler!"

"YEAH!" said kiba who had been silent most of the time. This was unlike him but no one noticed because they tended to ignore his ramblings most of the time.

"Umm… I think I'll get my beauty sleep" Said Tsunade. "Me too" agreed Sakura. "I'm just tired and want a little rest" said Hinata When in reality, all she wanted to do was see if she could dream about the boy.

"Fine, us men will go for a walk!" Said Jiraiya. Tsunade just shook her head at the improper grammar.

"Last one to the creek gets punched by Tsuande!" Said Kiba, who had already left. Not wanting to be hit, Jiraiya and Sasuke both left in a mad sprint to catch up towards Kiba and had actually passed him. They didn't worry about locking the door because, well, when you live in the middle of a forest, you don't have to worry about robbers.

So Tsunade, Sakura, and Hinata all went to their individual beds and dozed off to sleep. Sleeping peacefully.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Naruto had been wondering what his dream was about. He would have these dreams about this girl with beautiful long indigo hair and enticing lavender eyes. It would always end up with him lying on top of her breasts and feeling very peaceful. He would always say "Perfect" whenever he snuggled to the girl's breasts and she would let out a shy giggle and blush. Then he would kiss her and wake up. Thing is, whenever the dream ended, he would automatically forget, but still remember the sensations and the name. This again happened when Naruto just woke up right now.

"Dammit! Who is that girl? Why can't I remember what she looks like? ARgh!" yelled a frustrated Naruto. "Oh well, I guess I should look for something to eat or something, after all, I'm not in a city anymore and I have to fend for myself." Naruto ran away from the city because he would constantly get beat up by bigger kids and mugged. His apartment even got trashed many times and since he was quite poor, he didn't have any money to spend on anything besides ramen.

So Naruto was out foraging for berries when a scent made its way to his nose. He sniffed once and he liked the smell. He sniffed again entranced by that delicious aroma. Having a dazed look upon his face, he inadvertently let go of the berries he had been carrying and followed the scent to where it had originated. He continued following the aroma and when he got close, he noticed that the aroma was coming from a log cabin. He quietly came to the cabin and opened the door slightly "Hello?" Naruto asked, "Is anybody home?" Naruto waited but nothing but silence greeted his ears.

So Naruto fully opened the door and decided to try and find the smell and what he saw, were 6 bowls of ramen. _That's… that's… that's…_ Naruto was to amazed that there was actually Ramen in the middle of a forest. Naruto took a chopstick and took a bit of beef and noodle to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. After savoring the flavor, he knew that this was no dream and that this really was ramen. So Naruto started eating all the bowls and he finished them all in under 3 minutes.

"Ahh! That was delicious! That made me sleepy though, I wonder if they had a bed?" Naruto thought aloud. He then noticed some stairs and he went up the stairs and he noticed three girls laying on the beds. _Wow, their breasts, wait a minute, maybe one of them is from my dream? Only one way to find out!_ And with that, he went to the first bed which had a blonde with pretty big breasts. Naruto crawled onto the bed and snuggled onto the breasts waking up the blonde, Naruto just ignored her and said "Too big" with that, he got off and went to a pink-headed girl.

Tsunade just thought _Too big? I think they're pretty nice I mean, yea, why does he think they're too big? Really?_ Tsunade was too lost in thought and checking her breasts and just ignored Naruto. Naruto on the other hand, crawled onto the next bed and snuggled up to the Pink-headed girl's breast waking up said girl, Naruto just said "Too small" and crawled off and went to the next bed. _Too small? What is he talking about, they're perfectly normal! Aren't they? Maybe that's why Sasuke doesn't want me. Really, too small? Maybe I shouldn't gone on that diet, maybe…_ Sakura also became too lost in thought and ignored Naruto in preference to checking her breast and trying to figure out a way to get them bigger.

Naruto then crawled up to the next bed and noticed she was wearing a jacket. He decided that that would interfere in his decision process and took it off slowly, so as not to wake up the girl before he was done with his analysis. He then felt a tinge in the back of his mind and his mind desperately trying to remember something. After trying to figure it out for 2 seconds and not succeeding, he decided to continue what he was doing. Naruto then snuggled up to the girls breasts and felt that familiar sensation from that dream. Naruto sighed happily and said "Perfect" thus waking up said girl who only saw a mess of blonde hair from her sight. When she realized that said blonde hair was snuggling to her breasts, she began to blush furiously. Said blonde then looked up to meet Lavender eyes and said "Hinata" in a very soft tone, relaxing the girl a bit. "N-N-Naruto?" asked the girl unbelievingly. She thought that this was all a dream until said boy nodded his head.

Naruto then started leaning closer and closer until they were millimeters apart and said "Yes, it is me Hinata, I know you've been dreaming of you and you of me and I know what we both want. I hope we can be happy together" and with that, he pressed his lips softly against hers. He broke the kiss to see her reaction but instead, Hinata grabbed the back of his head with one hand and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. She started moaning slightly at the sensation of his lips against hers. Hinata was then surprised when she felt a tongue touch the tip of her lip, begging entrance into her mouth. Hinata complied and parted her lips and was greeted with a new pleasurable sensation earning a louder moan. Naruto moved his tongue over hers and on to the roof her mouth, he then moved his tongue across her teeth and started massaging her gums. This made Hinata moan again from the wonderful sensations. She had no idea that kissing could be this much fun, not to mention pleasurable. After a minute or two of intense making out, they parted and Naruto said "I've been looking for you for a looong time"

"Me too" said Hinata shyly, with a pink blush adorning her beautiful face. Naruto then smirked and said "I'm sorry but I have to do this, I have to make sure that this isn't a dream and make sure this is real" Hinata was about to ask, but she soon got her answer when Naruto just layed his head down in between her breasts and snuggled them. Hinata just blushed, not saying anything because she too, enjoyed the feeling. She just laid back with a smile and a blush across her face.

Just then, Kiba walked into this room and when he saw Naruto with Hinata, he yelled at the top of his voice "HEY! THOSE ARE MINE!" Naruto and Hinata just casually looked up and smiled. "They were never yours" they both said in Unison leaving a mortified look on Kiba's face. They then kissed each other and after that, they lived happily ever after, except for the part where everyone, except Hinata, who were trying to kill him, then chased Naruto. After a short explanation and a few beatings, they accepted Naruto into their family and Hinata and Naruto lived happily ever after, for the most part anyway, Kiba was still depressed until he met Ino…

The end!

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Another of my friend's ideas that I made come to life! What do you guys think? I thought it was kinda corny idea but when I wrote it, I thought it had potential, hopefully, you guys agree! Please review!


End file.
